halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- RP Sure, why not. Rama 'Setum: Greetings, Supreme Commander. I am glad we have finally had a chance to meet face to face. Rama: Well, I have been wishing to learn more about the Star Charts, but the monitor, 223 Inquisitive Mind, who is aboard my ship known little of them, due to his relatively unimportant position to the Forerunner. Seeing as you are the leading expert on the Charts, I would like you to tell me as much as you can, without violating any orders from any High Councilors, of course. It is my hope the Inquisitive Mind will be able to help give more information about them once he has some more specific details. Rama: Really? I would have thought that the entire Council would have been informed of this. I can understand the need for secrecy, but.... No matter. What do you know of them? Rama: Hmm... Might I let Inquisitive Mind examine the data. With his greater computing capacity, he may be able to decipher more information... but I really doubt it. His knowledge pertains mostly to the Flood and general Forerunner knowledge. I doubt he could give us more detail, if nothing else because it will be so heavily encrypted that he won't be able to do a thing with it. Rama: Yes, I have seen these before... Can we identify any systems in any of these pictures? Rama: Hmm.... I have no idea what to do with these. Unless we have some major revelation, or find some new Charts, I think these shall remain a mystery to us. Rama: (Walking to Bridge) Whatever it is, they are either suicidal or not hostile. Facing two large Sangheili fleets in a lone ship is just stupid. So they obviously do not mean us harm unless that ship of theirs is extremely powerful. Rama: Life signs? Rama: Indeed. I would suggest sending over boarding craft with Rangers, followed by Phantoms with medical personnel if needed. Rama: Me too, brother. Me too. (We don Ranger armor and board the boarding craft) Rama: What could have happened here? It looks like they were attacked by something, but I don't know of many people or things that could toss around dropships like this. Only Hunters... Rama: And whatever came out of them might still be on this ship. (Two minutes later) Rama: (Over radio) It looks like some of these crewmen where just torn apart. I... was that a Huragok? I have seen many things in my life and in battle, 'Vorum, but nothing compares with this. Rama: 'Vorum? 'VORUM! (To Squad) Back to the hanger! Rama: (To ship) This is Councilor 'Setum. I need reenforcement immediately. We have been attacked by unknown hostiles. All other members of my squad are dead, and I have no idea about 'Vorum. (Slashes one alien in half with my energy sword) And be prepared to destroy this ship. Rama: 'Vorum... your alive! I assumed you had been killed by these... things. Rama: You know what they are? Rama: Kardage? Those things aren't supposed to have ships. How did they take this one? Rama: We should destroy this ship and stop them from spreading. Rama: While I'm not afraid to die, I rather like the second option better. Rama: If this is a Loyalist ship, we may find some useful knowledge. Let us go. RP Ya me too, I'm tired of this bad cafeteria food. Which city do you want to go to? Hopefully, you seem in a good mood today. no, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm just saying. I'd like to say the same but this is not my home. So, how are things with Viara? (Sorry) Where do you want to go Zamra? A pub? Wow, this planet has everything! Have you been there before? There are a lot of people here. You want to get a drink? Alright let's get a seat then. (You and me walk up to the bar and sit down, an Engineer floats over.)Engineer:What can I get you guys? Me:Umm...I'll just get some "ginger ale" for now. How about you Zamra? Engineer:Coming right up. Me: red wine Zamra? I wonder if it's healthy for Elites. I've heard that it is for humans. I guess you're right. Where are those drinks? Zamra, hey Zamra! (I tap you on the arm) I was talking to you, what were you staring at? Her?-(I fell out of my seat and got up to dust myself off)(In a dumb guy voice)She's pretty... (I just kept staring at her) (I shake my head back and forth) What? (I got back in my seat) What? Tell me. I'm sorry did you say something? Well if you were good friends, why don't you go over and say hi. (I fell out of my seat again, without saying a word) (I got up and walked over to you two)Yes I'm Baw Wee, it's a pleasure to meet you-(I looked hypnotized and had that dumb guy voice again) uh huh huh...hhhiii...... (I grab you by the ear and whisper) Zamra what am I supposed to do? right, I can do this (I take a deep breath and breath out) (I shake her hand) it's nice to meet you. Zamra, you're blushing. Alright, you guys go, I'll stay here and enjoy myself. (I stumble around and mumble, then you realize I might have had a little too much to drink) Bout time you got here, I've been chucking my guts up on the sidewalk for hours. Let's go. (I fall into the side seat of the Spectre) (Now that I've sobered up I talk clearer now) You got laid didn't you? Crap!(I cover my mouth) eh heh heh (I rub the back of my head) sorry. I would never had known that. Where did she fight? Do you know what position you're going to give her? What's XO? Gotcha, that reminds me, I'm a commander but I've never really commanded troops before. Weird. I wonder what it's like. I forget, Zamra have you ever commanded troops? Oh ya, I guess I forgot your rank. heh heh. (At the sight of this I get mad but try not to show it.) I bet you are. Well I'm not going to stand here and sigh, I'm going on the ship. (I start to walk over to the ship) Nothing, don't worry about it. Nothing, just leave me alone Zamra. (I start to mumble to myself, and walk inside the ship) Zamra if you plan on following me I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Well I guess this is where we part. (I take a left and head down the hall to the cafe.) (I get that dumb guy voice again)Gah....yaaa...sure. No...I not tense. uh huh huh. (P.S. If I did Baracuss would kill me) Believe me it's nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat. (I walk around Viara and continue down the hall towards the cafe.) Uhh...sure. I'd love-like! Like us to be friends too. (I start to get nervous and sweat) Ya I'm-(I walk into a pole and knock myself out.) I know, I just got lost in my train of thought. (I say in my mind: "Come on dude, don't say her, don't say her!") Checkers! ("Nice job retard! Checkers!?") You know checkers? That Human game. Never mind. I'm starving, we must be getting close. Well, I'm obviously an Ultra, I used to be a Ship Master, until my ship was destroyed. I've died before, was controlled by an evil clone of me, and have been in many battles. Well my life wasn't so perfect either. Me and my brother were the only two children to survive out of 13 that were born from my mother. My mother was eventually killed during a civil war. And I just recently learned from the Peace Keeper that my long lost father is still alive, somewhere. Don't be sorry, why don't you tell me about your life. If you want to. And I thought I had it rough. (I start to cry) I guess so. All that crying made me even more hungry. Then I guess he is a good Elite. I can't remember, it's been awhile though. He said he had to go to the bridge to do some "Supreme Commander" stuff. No we didn't-how did you know? RE: Star Charts It was a rogue transmission my Communicator picked up. I traced it back to you, you're communications officer didn't do a good job of encrypting it and stuff. Also, I fell like making a weapon but I don't know what it should be called or what the picture fr it be, so could you help me or give me advice? Okay, well you you have some room, help me. Also, I feel sorry for Baracuss. Well, the name of the gun is SAW-5 Machine Gun, but i dont have a picture. Maybe a .30-cal machine gun. The SAW stands for Squad Automatic Weapon, so just a regular .30-cal got it? Giver me two more pictures, then i'll decide. I like it but just to be sure, give me one more picture. I like gun #2, thanks for the help. Umm is it just me or is there a new background for the site? So it changes the background for all people unless they change their backgrounds on this site? My awesomeness shall be heeded I have once again heeded my awesomeness. whereabouts I got into a car acident. I've been (and still am) in the hospital. Please spread the word it's hard to type when lying in a bed. I'm doing a lot better! And, if I'm lucky, I'll be outta here in a week or two. Alright Now what do we do? I sent a message to Baracuss 4 hours ago and he hasn't replied. Well he did send us messages telling us what happened. ya, I was doing just fine too. How good was the orange box? cool, some of my XBL friends play Portal: Still Alive. oh ya Gears 2! cool a gold lancer, i played Gears 2 with my friend today and we did Horde, it was awesome! i can't believe i forgot to ask you this but, what are your top 3 best weapons? mine are: Boltok pistol, Lancer, and Torque bow. I was wondering when you were going to get that. I just sent a repair request to xbox support and I will be getting a box with a pre-paid label shipped to my front door in 4 days. HOORAY!!! Cool, when you do get Live we have to play Horde with Uasp. right back atcha! What? Well ya, I kinda figured that out, that's why I play with friends. On normal me and my friend got to wave 9, and on casual we got to wave 19, and we only play on River. ya maulers are sorta hard. and today me and my friends beat all 50 waves of horde!!! Really? ya, my friend and I are stuck on the part where you fight the giant fish. I already knew that, it's just that we throw grenades but for some reason we get killed because the Leviathan bites us. We kinda have bad luck, but I think Horde is way better. ya, I shoot the tentacles and he throws the grenades. well, I'm sure we'll get past that part. well I beat all 50 waves of horde. try playing Fallout 3 when it's nighttime in the game. Ditto. I'll probably be the first Carmine,Anthony, or Baird. I like them both, I just hate that Ben died inside the worm. Well I hated being in the worm, and Ben was to young to die. During Horde I'll probably play as A.Carmine. Good picks, I'm starting to use the Boomshot a lot now. Do you have that achievement "Organ Grinder"? Last time played (which was a week ago) I had 700-800 kills, but when I played today everything reset. I still had all my achievements, but when ever I picked up a weapon it told me how to use it,(and I've already used every weapon). And when I was playing it showed the Seriously 2.0 and I had 300 then 400 kills, so I thought something's wrong. No, I was playing over my friends house. But I got an email a few days ago from UPS saying that the box to ship my Xbox in will be at my house on Dec. 1, that's one week from when I sent microsoft the email. And even worse, my warranty expires Dec.11. No I think it would be "god damn Microsoft". Haha. I was too. It does, I gotta go, see ya. How do you know? I guess you got the book. BTW sorry if I don't reply sooner it's because I'm working on a new article. oh, cool Ya, I've seen that before, I don't get why they'd put it on the box. idk, it sucks though. This new skin is dumb This one I like. Good article, when I was reading about when she joined the Separatist I noticed that she got kidnapped by a Brute Chieftain, is this going to happened later on in our RP? We were? I forget, please, tell me. Oh, gross dude! I already knew what happened, I just wanted to see if you would actually tell me. Do you wanna go back to RP'ing? Or where I left off, when I was walking back to the ship and you asked what's wrong. Let's do the one that we stopped because Baracuss told us about his injury. LOL! I just read your and Baw Wee's RPing. Yall are fighting over a female! That's funny! Ha! So I guess things didn't work out with Delna? Yeah... but you could've became the stepbrother of a High Councilor. Yeah... lets just change the subject... Good News! I might be going home THIS weekend! RP Uasp (COMM): Hello Zamra. Uasp: Just calling to see if you need any help. Uasp: With anything, my new flagship of the Titan-class Battleship is finally done with testing and maybe we can meet and discuss the ship. Uasp: Okay, we'll meet here at these coordinates. (I send you the coordinates and both our fleets go into Slipspace.) (You come out of Slipspace and see a massive ship with a strange weapon at the bow.) Uasp: You are welcomed aboard Supreme Commander.